


wild

by Lauren_Grace



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Activism, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Artist Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Parent abuse, Pianist Louis, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, harry is louis's baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_Grace/pseuds/Lauren_Grace
Summary: “I can’t wait for it.” He murmured.“For what, baby?” Louis inquired gently.“To be with you, without any of this.”or; a high school AU in which Harry and Louis are the power couple at school but Harry's dad hurts him at home, they're just trying to get away.





	1. Chapter One

He curled into him further, clutching a hand to his t-shirt and dragging his lips across the skin of his neck as he buried closer and closer. The noise around them intensified, with bottles smashing and voices screaming in both anger and agony. They flinched every time the sound got closer; he couldn’t be there, shouldn’t be there, but he was and they both knew he always would be.

Harry’s old record player was still turning gently, the piano melody drifting through the room contrasted beautifully to the sound of a raging war coming from behind the door. Harry always had piano music playing, whether he was painting, or dancing, or crying; there was always a soundtrack behind his movements.

Maybe that’s what attracted him to Louis in the first place. The soft push of an ivory note triggering a gentle, mellow tone to echo around the arena hall. Then more, until an unfamiliar melody was encompassing Harry causing him to freeze and drop his paint set. The harsh noise interrupted the music, but it was replaced by scattering footsteps as the artist fleeted from the stage to behind the curtain. Baby blue eyes peeked out until they met endless depths of green, little giggles and fond smiles followed, leading to first dates, first kisses and first times.

Louis’s little hand found its way to Harry’s hair, gripping the ringlets and pulling down until their foreheads were pressed so tightly together it hurt. Harry could barely meet his gaze, staring intently down at their legs, all twisted and joined to the point of not knowing where he started and Louis ended.

“Look at me.” The smaller boy whispered.

Harry’s eyes flickered up, but the sound of glass shattering against the door forced them back down again.

“Please,” He pleaded, “Harry don’t do this baby.”

He was trying, Louis could see the inner turmoil going on in his head, but then the shouting started up again outside and Louis found himself being pushed away from his boy with firm hands on his chest.

“Harry stop, please angel, don’t.”

Tears ran freely down his face as he watched Harry give into the shouting inside his head and outside the door; the lines between reality and Harry’s own imagination were blurring, and Louis could do nothing but fight against the rejection that was forced upon him.

“It’s not real baby, don’t listen to him don’t listen to him don’t listen to him.”

Harry’s hands continued to push at Louis’s chest, until they were both standing from the bed and Harry was forcefully holding Louis against the wall. His eyes weren’t endless depths of mossy green anymore, they were black and unfocused and hazy, this wasn’t him but some demon from inside taking over. Harry was now a foreigner, no longer did Louis’s precious boy stand in front of him but instead an extended version of Harry’s own father, the violence in his grip on Louis’s shoulders and the bite of his expression mimicking the horror of a man.

“Harry Harry Harry, it’s me, it’s Louis, your Louis, your boy, please baby wake up!”

The melody floating in the room changed suddenly, the previously low and intense sound switching to something light and pretty. Louis could only watch as Harry began to shake his head, blinking rapidly and slurring incoherent words. The vice grip on Louis’s shoulder’s loosened, the hard frown on his brow softened and suddenly he was no longer forcefully holding Louis against the wall but instead flattening both of them against it. His body went lax as he collapsed against his lover, Louis’s arms securing around his waist just in time to steady him. His loud sobs echoed throughout Harry’s small room, Louis simply shushed him and carded his fingers through his thick curls.

“That’s it baby boy, come back to me.” He murmured, pushing his lips into Harry’s temple and pressing his fingertips into his sides to ground him.

They stayed like that until the song changed again, Harry crying into Louis’s shoulder and Louis calming him down. Eventually they moved back onto the bed, Harry curling into Louis’s chest and gripping the soft fabric of his t-shirt, lifting it gently to reveal smooth, warm, tan skin, to which he rested his hands upon.

“M’sorry Lou, m’so sorry.” He gurgled out, the crying still thick in his throat.

“It’s okay darling, breathe for me.” Louis responded, winding an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulling him flush against him.

It came as no surprise when Harry suddenly jerked away from him, Louis raised his arms as his t-shirt was pulled over his head, Harry shedding his jumper also, before he resumed his position against Louis’s chest. Harry liked the skin on skin contact, liked to feel the rhythm of Louis’s beating heart synchronizing to his own, liked to feel the heat from Louis’s skin radiating into his own soul, burning away the remnants of the foreign creature that previously inhabited it.

“I hate him.” Harry whispered, his words almost lost into Louis’s skin.

“I know baby, it’s not your fault.” Louis kept his voice low, letting Harry feel the calm timbre of his tone, reassuring his words.

“I love you, Harry.”

“You shouldn’t,” he whimpered, “I hurt you, so much.”

“It’s not your fault, little dove, it’s not your fault.” Harry released a strangled cry, throwing his arms around Louis’s neck and pushing their chests together.

Louis rested them both back against the headboard, pulling Harry fully on his lap despite his longer legs while cooing soothing words into his hair. The period after Harry’s episodes were almost worse than the episodes themselves; the guilt beaten deep into Harry’s bones consumed him to the point of panic and breathlessness, he could never get close enough to Louis or find the exact words he wanted to say to express himself. _‘I love you’, ‘I need you’, ‘you’re my everything_ ’ wasn’t enough; _‘I hate you’, ‘get out of here’, ‘you’re nothing’_ was all Harry ever heard.

The noise from behind the door had silenced now, but Louis knew the physical damage left behind would be just as triggering as the sounds from the battle. The shrapnel left from glass bottles, the wounds in the walls from clenched fists, the pellets left from empty pill bottles – all resulting from the same cause.

“Lou,” Harry sobbed, “I want to go.”

“No baby, we can’t do that yet.” He said gently, holding the back of Harry’s neck and tucking his face further into his neck.

“I can’t stay here anymore, he’s going to kill me.”

“I wouldn’t let that happen, my darling.” Louis murmured routinely.

They’d tried to escape before, back when they were young and reckless and full of energy and hope, ready to take on the world with nothing in their way. But they had nothing, lasting a week before Harry’s father found them, hungry and clinging to each other in the back of Louis’s car. He beat Harry into oblivion that day, and Louis hasn’t let him sleep alone in his house since.

“Louis I need to go, I need to get out of here!” His voice turned to shouts and Louis was desperately clutching at his face to bring him back down, back to him and back to reality.

"Be quiet angel, please, I’ll keep you safe you know that okay? Not much longer and we can leave, we can run and be free but you have to be patient, remember what we agreed? Time baby, just need a little more time.”

Harry nodded in understanding, slowly, less fanatic, and Louis felt the tension leave his body. Harry’s eyes turned back to their gorgeous green, his skin regained that soft flush and his body began to loosen up.

His boy was back.

“How about we get some rest sweetheart, close those pretty eyes for me yeah?” Louis coaxed him down gently, stroking a hand through his curls and mumbling sweet nothings into his ear until he felt the weight of Harry’s body rest completely against him, signalling he had finally let himself be at peace.

He let himself rest his head against the battered wood of the headboard, releasing a deep sigh before gently manoeuvring Harry onto the mattress and slipping a pillow into arms to keep them occupied. He stared at his beautiful boy for a moment, capturing him calm and collected to keep in his brain as a reminder for when he loses himself.

He left Harry with a gentle kiss on his forehead, pulling the blanket up to keep him warm before getting himself up and taking the needle off the record. Louis liked silence, he liked when they didn’t need piano music to mask the sound of hatred and destruction coming from inside Harry’s head, he liked when he could allow himself to think clearly for a minute, dismissing any doubt in his and Harry’s relationship and reminding himself of the endless love he felt for his boy.

He checked outside the window first, tugging the blinds down enough to see whether Harry’s dad’s car had left the drive, before making the trip beyond the door. The warpath was as expected, so Louis got to work as quickly as possible. This was routinely for him, he got the plaster and filled the holes in the walls, got the bin bags and thick gloves to clear the floor from glass, got the towels and air freshener to rid the place of any traces of alcohol. As usual, he found himself crying while he cleaned, he hated he had to do this, hated that Harry used to have to do it too before he was around.

He’d left it once, Harry was refusing to settle after an episode so Louis couldn’t leave him, and by the time Harry’s father had returned home it was too late to clean. He made Harry promise to not leave his room and call him if his father tried to break in as he climbed out the window.

The call never came, Harry wasn’t seen for a week.

So Louis was religious in his cleaning up methods, leaving no trace of destruction that would trigger either Harry or his father. Later when his duties had finished, a soft voice would call from their bedroom and Louis would hurry to it. He’d find Harry sprawled out under the blankets, lips pouted and eyes hazy from his slumber. He would begin to cry until Louis scooped him up and held him to his beating heart, reminding him that he’s alive and there was a reason to be.

Hours later, when the boys had reconnected both physically and mentally, they would giggle and smile. Harry would lie upon Louis’s chest, and trace little patterns over his heated skin with his kiss bitten lips, marking his collarbones with blotches of red and purple, reminding Harry that sometimes bruises on a body can be beautiful.

The record player was on again. Harry had insisted before they began to undress. He didn’t trust himself to be bare, not knowing if he possessed the control to not lose himself. He found the music helped him stay in the present, with his boy, his angel. He remembered a time when Louis wasn’t there, but the memories were smothered with black.

He doesn’t like to remember.

But in the present, Louis was smiling down at him, his lips pulled into a soft expression, full of love and admiration. Harry had giggled bashfully, nosing into his neck before pressing his face as close as possible and fluttering his eyelashes.

“I can’t wait for it.” He murmured.

“For what, baby?” Louis inquired gently.

“To be with you, without any of this.” He replied, gesturing to the decaying room around them.

Harry’s room was a harsh sight. His walls were painted a soft blue, but chipped in so many places it looked more of a dirty sky; his bed was small and encompassed with fluffy blankets to hide the broken framework; his record player – a gift from Louis – was placed upon a messy stack of books, thick, old books full of useless information that once belonged to his mother.

His only other valued possession was his scrapbook, it was old and stuffed to the brim of pictures right from when Harry was a child. His mother had started it and given it as a gift to Harry when he was 8 years old, and Harry was religious in updating it regularly with pictures, newspaper cutouts and little drawings.

Nowadays the pictures were mostly from Louis’s Polaroid camera; Harry was obsessed with it. They spent hours creating the perfect shots, sometimes of a naked body leaning against the window - ‘ _beautiful, bare, bold’_ ; sometimes of Harry arched over an easel with his face in a deep scowl of concentration -‘ _beautiful creating beauty, a future'_ ; and sometimes just silly little pictures of each other, with tongues out and squinted eyes - ‘ _happiness’._

Harry’s scrapbook held them all, hiding away the most precious parts of his life from the harshest parts of it.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the happy couple in school and a little insight into harry's past.

Harry both loathed and loved school.

He loathed the endless masses of work, the crowds of noisy and rude people, the snooty teachers who brought more of their own personal life into the class than any actual school work, the pressure of the canteen and it’s inedible food, the looming corridors that always made any student late if the wrong one be taken, and most of all the pointless hours spent staring at a board when he could have been staring at something else, someone else.

That’s why he also loved school.

He could unashamedly, frankly, shamelessly, be with Louis. He could press him into the lockers and kiss his mouth until they were told to move along, he could drag him into the toilets and dark corners and move against him until they were both flushed and breathless, he could share his food and feed it to him in the canteen like the unapologetic couple they were, and most of all he could outright confess his love for him publically for the whole school to hear, without any risk of being hurt.

So when Monday morning came around, Harry waltzed into school and took his place leaning against their lockers, _(‘look I’ll do your homework for a week just switch lockers with me please,’)_ awaiting Louis’s arrive. Their friends, Alex and Niall, joined Harry imminently. He grinned and pulled them both into a hug, smacking a kiss on Niall’s forehead and ruffling the back of Alex’s head.

“Where’s your boy at then?” Niall grinned.

“Should be here soon, he left mine pretty early this morning to do the girl’s school run.” Harry said, his voice laced with fond and admiration of his boyfriend.

Louis had 4 sisters, 3 of which were in the lower school. His mother worked shifts at her job as a nurse, meaning sometimes only Louis was left to run the girls to school and pick them up again. His sisters adored Harry, using him as a human jungle gym every time he came round to the Tomlinson household – which was more often than not. Louis’s mother was also fond of Harry, subtly checking he was alright and safe in the way that mothers do.

“Talking about me are we lads?” A cheery voice said from behind the wall of Niall and Alex.

“Louis!” Harry exclaimed, throwing himself forward into awaiting arms and holding his lover as close as possible. Needy lips pressed to his own, followed by his back being pushing into locker as he opened his mouth.

“Alright, enough already!” Alex laughed, and Louis and Harry only released each other slightly to grin.

“Missed you.” Louis mumbled against Harry’s mouth, “all good this morning?”

“Out the house before I was up.” Harry smiled.

Louis couldn’t help the grin from forming on his lips, the tight bundle of worry in his chest evaporated and he found himself looping his arms around Harry’s waist to keep them close.  

“Will you come round later? Mum’s making your favourite.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry grinned in response.

The shrill sound of the bell interrupted their bubble, Louis threw his arm around Harry’s shoulder and tugged him close while they walked to class, Niall and Alex making little cooing noises behind them. The general student population adored the group, Harry and Louis being the most fawned over couple and the other boys being the most sought-after bachelors. They were always together, never apart, aside from when they were in class.

Harry took mainly creative courses, his days consisting of creating beautiful memories on paper with paint or developing his knowledge of how to use light to make Louis’s cheekbones glow in a picture. Louis took more practical courses, always planning for their future, calculating numbers and figures while dreaming of being sat in their kitchen and working out their bills together like married couples do. During his free time he took music lessons, but in a sense, they were for Harry too.

Louis dropped Harry at the art room with a kiss on the forehead and a promise to see him at lunch, Harry grinned dopily as Mrs. Tyler emerged from the room and joking dragged him away, promising to ‘return him to his boy in a couple hours.’ Louis laughed and blew messy kisses through the window at them both.

Mrs. Tyler was an older woman, widowed, and full of so much life experience that she continually expressed in her artwork. She had tutored Harry as a young boy right through his school years, her warmth and homely nature providing the Motherly comfort Harry lacked in his life. After Louis had taken Harry home to meet his family, Harry brought Louis to Mrs. Tyler.

“I want you to finish your portrait today, Harry dear.” She said as Harry got himself situated at his easel located in the corner of the room next to the window.

Harry found his cheeks tinting pink, eyes wandering to his canvas. The striking blues against the warm hues of caramel filled Harry’s heart with feelings of home; when Mrs. Tyler announced the project title for the year Harry knew his boy would the subject, even if the title was irrelevant to him, Harry knew he’d find a way for Louis’s influence to occur.  

“It’s practically finished, I mean look at that beauty.” A perky voice said from the cupboard.

Harry grinned bashfully and turned to face the voice. Hailey, with her blue spiky hair and obnoxiously bright jeans, stood leant against the doorframe, arms crossed and smirk dancing on her lips.

“Still going on about that boy of yours, Harry?” She winked.

Harry found himself blushing, dipping his head and letting his curls cover his eyes. He nodded, twisting his hands together and scuffing his foot against the floor. Mrs. Tyler called from the front of the room for them both to get started, a smile playing on her lips as the two friends teased each other. Hailey had been a new student, suddenly joining the school after her family moved to accommodate for her father’s job. She and Harry had initially detested each other, due to her taking a particular liking to Louis’s feathery hair and friendly nature. After a stern drunken talking too, she realized her place, and a new friendship between the two artists began to blossom.

“Has he seen it yet?” She asked, flicking her paintbrush against the canvas.

Harry raised an eyebrow at her method, and slowly shook his head.

“No,” he said, “and he won’t until at least the end of the year.”

“That’s a joke! Why not?” She exclaimed.

“He might, you know, think it’s weird? A-And I don’t want to lose him, obviously, so I’m just going to wait.” He mumbled.

Hailey paused her painting, she wiped her hands and walked over and placed her hand under Harry’s chin, gently tilting it up to look in his eyes. Mrs. Tyler noticed the movement and walked over, placing her hand on his back in a motherly action. Both girls exchanged a glance before focusing their attention back to Harry.

“He’s going to love it, darling, because he loves _you_ , and everything you do – okay?” Mrs. Tyler said softly, “and it doesn’t have to be displayed, so no other man has to see it okay? Just for you and your boy.”

Although Mrs. Tyler had never explicitly discussed Harry’s home life with him, she wasn’t stupid. On the first day of school, Harry had appeared covered in bruises and a torn up uniform, he refused to go to his classes taught by male teachers and wouldn’t look anyone in the eye. All the teachers had a strong inkling what was happening but Harry was insistent that he was fine and didn’t need any ‘help at home’, so instead of forcing the issue they let him spend his time where he felt the safest – the performing arts center next to the school.

Harry would lock himself in a room and paint to his heart’s content, soft piano music always soundtracking his artwork. Mrs. Tyler was placed in charge of mentoring him and keeping an eye on his ‘situation’ as the superiors called it, and thus their relationship was formed.

It was in the performing arts center another relationship was formed; Louis took his piano lessons there every Tuesday and Thursday, and was heavily involved in the monthly concerts the school put on for the community. Harry, being obsessed with piano music, strayed naturally to the arena hall instead of his art room when he heard the beautiful sounds. After a few awkward encounters between the boys, finally, Louis found Harry’s art room and began to spend his lunches with the quiet boy.

Harry would paint and Louis would watch, always dishing out compliment after compliment, seeking out that special little smile Harry sometimes let slip out. Their bubble was the art room in the center, it was safe, isolated and quiet, and the perfect place to fall in love.

“Why don’t you pop your music on and finish those edges, I’ll put the kettle on yeah?” Mrs. Tyler offered, breaking Harry’s self-doubting reverie.

Harry nodded as Hailey pulled him into a quick hug, petting his curls gently before going back to her own work.

Harry stared his work for a moment, he dabbed the tiny brush into the white paint and gently placed a dot in the corner of the array of blue’s on the eye.

“Beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think - all the love x


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little insight in Harry's feelings, lots of fluff with a lil angst

Friday’s were bittersweet.

The freedom of no classes, no boring lectures and annoying students, time to spend with family, to stay up late and sleep in. But also the loss of safety, the hectic travelling between Louis’s own home and Harry’s house, trying to balance helping his mother and keeping Harry’s father satisfied.

Weekends were tiring and stressful, but sometimes amazing.

It was cold out, so both boys were bundled up in coats and scarfs and one shared pair of gloves. They were hovering outside of school, reluctant to head back to Harry’s house and escape their safety net of the school setting. Louis was finishing his cigarette with Harry tucked into his side, his cold nose pressed against his neck and arms tight around his waist under his heavy coat.

“What do we have to do tonight, love?” Louis asked.

“Probably prep for the dinner party, clean the glasses and stuff.” Harry mumbled.

Louis nodded, he flicked the cigarette away and pressed Harry’s body against his own. A car horn honked in the distance and both boys looked towards it to see Niall driving past, shouting gagging noises and flipping them off in jest. The humor broke the boy’s somber mood and had Harry giggling into Louis’s neck, causing a fond smile to appear on Louis’s lips.

“Come on baby, let’s do it.”

The walk to Harry’s house was filled with nervous chatter on Harry’s part, as despite their relationship lasting for over 5 years (the entirety of secondary education) and Louis having witnessed many horrific occurrences caused by Harry’s Dad, he still felt obliged to try and make Louis feel safe and hide the reality of his home life.

Harry’s house was a detached, beautiful home standing amongst other beautiful large houses on the street. From the outside, no inkling was given to what really went on inside. No one knew the extent of the problems that hid within the walls.

It was too big, to start. Only Harry and his father inhabited the place, with the echoes of other little feet and a feminine energy constantly lurking. Second, it was constantly spotless. Harry’s father was insistent on keeping the house perfect, like a showroom rather than a family home. Thirdly, it was used constantly to host Harry’s father’s dinner parties and meetings, meaning strange men were constantly arriving and walking through the house, always keeping Harry on edge. His Dad regularly hosted extravagant events for hordes of businessmen to attend, to drink and unwind together or talk deals and contracts for their businesses.

The house, however, was empty upon their arrival.

Harry walked so tentatively around his own home, scared to make too much noise or break something. He found a note left on the side explaining that his Father had left town for the weekend for a conference. That was all the note said, no emotion in the words, just a simple sentence telling of his absence.

Harry’s entire self changed as soon as he put the note back down.

“Let’s have a proper date Lou! I’ll cook us dinner, a-and we can watch a movie on the big screen! A-And we can cuddle! And make out!” He practically squealed, stumbling over his own words in excitement.

Louis grinned in return, mirroring his excitement and tugging him forward for a kiss. He felt a lump in his throat at Harry’s action however, the things that made him most excited, so genuinely happy, were such simple ideas. Just being allowed downstairs, to watch television, to cuddle outside of his room, were the highlights of his life – it only served to fuel the hatred he felt against Harry’s father more.

“Let’s make your favourite yeah sweetheart?” He offered, smacking a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

Harry beamed in response, pulling away to flick the radio on and start the pasta.

Louis sat back and watched him while he cooked, he was truly in his element in the kitchen. He expertly pranced around, chopping fresh herbs and sneaking little tastes of his sauce. His curls flopped around his face, his lips pulled up into a grin as he chatted away about his art project and the funny story Mrs. Tyler had told him.

The only thing that disheartened Louis was the music playing the background, as it always was. Every now and then Harry would trail off, humming along to the classical piece of music that was floating in the room.

The music was Harry’s way of staying in the present. The piano melodies were always soft, happy, pretty things; they kept his mind feeling the same way, positive and happy and full of love. He associated silence with darkness, with sitting alone at night in a room hearing only footsteps getting closer, being paralyzed with fear and self-loathing for what was about to happen.

When it was silent, his mind could wander into dark, horrible places, memories he’d repressed or scenarios he’d dreamt about that terrified him. He felt like he had no control of what happened to his brain when it was allowed to wander, that’s when his ‘episodes’, as Louis called them, would happen. He had little idea of what his body was doing during those times, but he knew he pushed Louis away, retreated back to a time when he was fending for himself every day, put on a violent defense to protect himself.

He hated that it happened, but the music was the one way to prevent it he found. So naturally, when Louis and himself retreated to his bedroom for the night, plates full of fresh pasta and glasses of fizzy orange in hand, his first instinct was to put a record on.

“Harry love, can you take the plates for a minute they’re burning my hands.” Louis asked quickly when he noticed what Harry was aiming to do.

Harry nodded and quickly took a plate from his boy, but as they walked to the bed Louis managed to trip and throw his food into the air, covering himself in spaghetti.

Harry cracked up laughing, throwing his head back and squeaking in amusement, absolutely relishing in the moment.

These were the moments Louis cherished more than anything. Seeing Harry so blissfully happy in his own home was so rare, as he was always so on edge, it was beyond any emotion Louis could describe.

Harry was still giggling moments later as Louis cleaned himself up; his head thrown back, eyes shut, curls falling everyway.

He was so, fucking, beautiful.

Louis crossed the room in seconds, clasping both Harry’s delicate wrists in his hands and pulling his body towards his own with them. Harry’s giggling stopped, but a gorgeous smile remained on his plump lips; shy, bashful, hiding a secret kiss in the left hand corner as Louis always insisted.

Louis let go of Harry’s wrists and trailed his hands across his soft waist instead. He let his fingers explore for a moment, just tracing the smooth dip of his skin and pressing lightly against the sharp bones of his hips. Their eyes stayed focused on each other while Louis touched his boy, properly felt his stunning body he was so lucky to have access too.  

Gradually he encouraged Harry’s t-shirt up, exposing his precious tummy and ribs. The t-shirt stayed bunched up by his armpits while Louis dropped to his knees, and simply pressed his face into Harry’s stomach.

“L-Louis!” Harry giggled.

Louis smiled against his skin, nuzzling the smooth expanse and running his nose down the trail of hair at the base of his torso. Gently his lips started pressing gentle kisses along his hip bones, just marking out a simple trail of affection across his skin. It was innocent, no motive behind his movements other than to shower Harry in the gentle love he deserved.

He was so in love with him, and he always wanted Harry to remember it.

“L-Let’s put the record player on.” Harry sighed from above him.

Louis frowned, barring his teeth and gently scrapping them into the dip of Harry’s waist. Harry hissed and bucked his hips back from Louis’s reach for a moment, before forcefully pushing them back towards him with a new urge.

Louis was desperate for them to this without the music, without the distraction from their movement, without part of Harry getting lost in the melody and distancing himself from Louis as a precaution.

Before Harry could insist, Louis rose to his feet and pressed his mouth against Harry’s, hot and hard, the previous softness of the moment vanished as Harry’s head was forced back with the intensity of Louis’s kiss. Harry scrambled for purchase against his lover, his fingers pushed into Louis’s back as his grabbed fistfuls of his jumper and tugged upwards to indicate he wanted it off.

Louis pulled back for a moment shedding the clothing as well as pulling Harry’s t-shirt up over his head. His curls hadn’t even settled back into place before Louis was on him again, forcing his lips open and exploring. Their torsos pressed together creating the most pleasurable heat between them, hands slid across expanses of warm skin, nails created raised lines in their passionate embrace.

Eventually Louis once again pulled back and dropped to his knees, nuzzling around Harry’s trial of hair while unfastening his jeans.

“L-Lou,” Harry whined.

“Be still for me, baby.” Louis responded.

Harry threw his head back and out right moaned as soon as Louis pulled him free from the confines of his jeans.

“That’s it my darling boy, let me hear you.”

“W-Wait, the record player…” Harry gasped out.

Louis paused his movements, dropping his hand from Harry’s cock and lifting his eyes to his boyfriends. He sighed deeply, standing up and grabbing Harry’s face with both hands.

“We don’t need it, baby love, you’re not gonna turn.” He whispered.

Harry shook his head violently, a frown settled on his forehead.

“Can’t promise that.” He said quickly.

“Hey listen to me,” Louis said, keeping his voice soft, “you’re okay, you don’t need to be distracted, I want you to be with me, 100% okay? Hate it when you shut yourself off.”

“M’scared.” Harry said shortly.

“I know sweetheart, but your mind doesn’t need distracting from me, because you love me, and I love you,” he paused, pressing a kiss against Harry’s forehead, nose, cheeks and lips, “and those horrible thoughts aren’t going to ruin your pleasure anymore.”

Louis kept his face close to Harry’s, gently bumping their noses together and encouraging Harry’s eye up to meet his own.

“You are so loved, Harry.” He whispered. “So, so loved, my beautiful boy.”

Harry’s face crumpled at the gentle words, his arms reached up and wrapped tightly around Louis’s waist, pulling them flush together while he cried. He was so overwhelmed, so conflicted; the tears felt endless. Louis was whispering soft nothings into his ear, stroking a hand through his curls, across his neck, over his shoulders, touching as much as possible to ground his boy back to the moment.

“We’re just gonna lay down, okay?” Louis eventually whispered, tucking Harry back into his boxers with careful hands.

Harry hiccupped in reply, still crying, but let Louis handle him until they were led together on the bed, swaddled in the masses of blankets and pillows. Both boys were shirtless, and Louis ensured that Harry’s head was placed firmly on his chest, letting him hear his heartbeat and feel the warmth from his skin as he knew Harry desired.

His cries gradually calmed down, everything about him soft and comforted.

“M’sorry I ruined—“

“Shh darling, you didn’t ruin anything.” Louis interrupted.

“M’not enough for you.” He protested.

“You know that’s not true, Harry, don’t speak such rubbish.”

“You need someone who will—“

“I need _you_ , enough said.” Louis said shortly.

Harry sniffed, his eyes watering again as Louis scolded him for his insecurity. He felt so small in these moments, cuddled up against his lover but suffocated by feelings of shame and worthlessness. Despite his endless love for Louis, each day felt like it was going to be the last for them. Harry could barely handle himself, so how could Louis bear to do it?

“I love you.” Louis said firmly, breaking Harry’s negative reverie.

“Love you too,” Harry whispered back. “But I want the music on.”

Louis didn’t move.

“ _P-Please._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little reflection of the past and introduction to the start of Louis's project.

“Could you be anymore obvious?”

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of his friend’s voice, a grin appearing on his face as Alex jogged over to the tree Harry was perched against. Even with the cold weather, the group of boys still liked to spend their break time outside. It meant Louis could smoke, Niall could run around to burn off energy, Alex could admire the group of alternative girls that always hung out around in the carpark, and Harry could bundle up as close to Louis as possible feigning being cold.

A win-win situation.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about…” Harry said nonchalantly.

Alex tackled him into a hug, then pulled back and grabbed the sleeves of his oversized jumper.

His giant, oversized, rainbow-striped jumper.

“It’s cute, you idiot.” Alex teased.

“The first LGBTQ+ meeting is today and Louis is hosting it, wanted to be supportive.” Harry blushed.

“You’re sweet.” Alex cooed, running his finger across Harry’s flushing cheek.

“Oi! Hands off my boy!”

“Louis…” Harry breathed happily, his chest filling up with an indescribable warm feeling. He watched with soft eyes his boy walk towards him, Niall prancing along at his side laughing hysterically at the serious look on Louis’s face.

“Thought you’d learn by now, Alex love.” Louis sarcastically remarked.

He tugged Harry towards him by his waist, forcefully pressing their mouths together for a moment. Harry was giggling as Louis fussed over him for a moment, Alex rolling his eyes at the couple.

“You two are a nightmare, honestly.” Alex sighed, messing up both their hair in jest.

Niall eventually caught up to the group (a pretty girl dropping her books having distracted him momentarily) and diverted Alex’s attention, letting the couple catch up properly.

“Cute jumper, baby, you wear it for me?” Louis asked softly, keeping one arm wrapped tight around Harry’s back and the other playing with this curls. Harry bumped his head into Louis’s shoulder, nodding bashfully.

“Tired, darling?” Louis asked, his hand moving to cradle the back of Harry’s head.

“Didn’t sleep, nervous.” Harry mumbled.

“I know sweets, I sleep holding you, silly.” Louis teased.

Harry burrowed further into Louis’s embrace, nuzzling at the soft collar of his jacket. He had barely slept a wink during the night, probably irritating Louis with his fidgeting and need for attention. But today was not only the first LGBTQ+ meeting, it was also the day his art project was going to be revealed for the final grade judgement.

“What time is the meeting lads?” Niall asked.

“Straight after last period – you coming?” Louis responded.

Niall raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘obviously’, and Louis’s heart filled with affection for his friend. Harry continued to cuddle into his boyfriend, Louis brushing a hand down his back to comfort him.

“Are you nervous about grading, Harry?” Alex asked gently.

Harry swallowed audibly, nodding.

“Can’t think why, you’re so bloody good at it.” Niall laughed, tugging Harry’s body back from Louis’s embrace and cuddling him from behind.

Louis made an affronted noise, but couldn’t help the small smile spreading on his face at Harry so comfortable around another boy. During their days in the art room at the centre, it was only the two of them. Harry didn’t have friends, he had music and a paintbrush. Louis had a small social group, but no one he was close too like a best friend, he had a family to keep him busy and grades to maintain. It took time for Harry to become comfortable with Louis, let alone with other people, especially other boys. It had been drilled into Harry that boys were to be feared, that masculinity equalled violence and dominance. But Louis was soft, caramel hair and gentle curves that invited caresses and softly spoken words – Harry was safe and he knew it.

When Niall appeared on the scene however, it took longer. Niall was Louis’s science partner for the whole year back in the early years, they had to spend time toward to complete projects and effectively study. Louis constantly stressed about not spending all his time with Harry, they had been together for a year, and Louis was finally uncovering the truth behind Harry’s behaviour.

He had heard the rumours, had seen the bruises on Harry’s body, but a small part of him wanted so desperately for it not to be true, he ignored it. Their bubble of Harry’s art room offered such a strong sense of security he often forgot they existed in the outside world. Somedays Harry would literally drag himself into the room, be unable to lift his hand to paint properly, wince when trying to swallow a simple of water, shake when hugging Louis goodbye.

It took Louis getting angry to find out the real reason behind Harry’s behaviour.

He asked Harry out on dates on a daily basis, but Harry would always refuse. He needed to get home on time, he had duties at home, he didn’t like going out for dinner – there was always an excuse. When Harry’s birthday came, Louis organized an extravagant dinner for them both. He’d decorated his back garden with fairy lights and prepared a picnic, made a playlist with soft songs and begged his family to go out for the evening so they could be alone.

But Harry refused to come.

He pleaded for Louis for to be lying, that he hadn’t gone to such an effort for him, that they were content in their art room - but Louis got angry.

_“What’s the problem? Are you embarrassed to be with me? Do I exist only in this room to please you?!”_

_“N-No L-Louis, p-please.”_

_“For fucks sake come back with me then!”_

_“I CAN’T!”_

He couldn’t, he explained, because if he was late home, then his Dad would strike him for every minute he wasn’t there. He couldn’t, because the list of jobs was so extensive, that if he didn’t start them early, he wouldn’t get to sleep. He couldn’t, he explained, because he was terrified of his Father.

Nothing was the same after that.

When Niall appeared on the scene, Louis was desperate for him and Harry to get along. He was convinced it would help him, would assure him that boys were not to be feared and his life could be bigger than their music room.

It did, but it took time.

It took awkward lunches, with Harry perched in the safety of Louis’s lap and Niall sat across the room talking a mile a minute to get Harry to laugh. It took awkward moments, with Louis pressing Harry up against his locker and Niall interrupting to ask whether they wanted to get ice cream after school. It took a secret conversation, with Louis suggesting that Niall calm down around Harry as he was nervous around him for Niall to get it, and suddenly a friendship blossomed.   

But things were better now, Niall and Harry now being inseparable friends and often spending time together alone comfortably.

“Lou, will you walk me to the art room?” Harry asked shyly, gently elbowing himself out of Niall’s embrace.

“Of course, darling.” Louis smiled, looping his arm around Harry’s waist and tucking him flush against his side.

“See you, love you guys.” Harry offered as a goodbye.

Alex leaned over and ruffled Harry’s hair, prompting Louis to begin the walk with Harry instep. They were quiet as they walked across the field, into the busy hallway and towards the art room.

“They are just too cute.” A girl whispered as the couple walked past, Louis offering a smile towards her while Harry blushed and ducked his head.

Being the only ‘out’ gay couple had both its downfalls and benefits. Some students fawned over them, Harry’s adorable nature being the source of many girl’s attraction. But the homophobia was present, and had encouraged Louis to develop the new LBGTQ+ group to discuss issues and address the lack of support for members of the community in the school environment.

“Harry, love, will you let me see your final project today?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry’s hand moved and gripped Louis’s tight, palms suddenly clammy with nerves.

“Lou – I—“

“You don’t have too, baby.”

“I-I want too, b-but I’m nervous.”

“Why, darling?”

“T-The subject.”

Louis stopped them outside the door, out of the gaze of Ms. Tyler who often managed to seek them out. His hands lifted to Harry’s face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones and nudging his nose against Harry’s to get him to lift his eyes from the floor. Gentle lips pressed against Harry’s own, slowly holding them together for a moment, knocking their foreheads together as they kissed.

“I-I want you, to see it framed, and perfect, and not surrounded by mess and other stuff.” Harry whispered as they broke apart.

“Okay, my love, whatever you want.”

Louis found himself kissing his boy again, unable to help himself at moments like this. Harry’s nerves were so visible, and Louis was desperate to transfer them onto himself. The school was supposed to be Harry’s safe place, so having his emotions running so high was uncomfortable for them both.

“I’ll see you at the meeting, okay baby? Just call me if you need me, I’ll come running.”

“I love you.” Harry smiled, his arms properly winding around Louis and holding him flush against his chest, nourishing his warmth and protective aura.

“Love you too, darling, see you when we change the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think - all the love x


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first meeting of the LGBTQ+ club commences

The classroom Louis had commandeered for the LGBTQ+ meeting was slowly filling up, around 20 students had shuffled into the room, some in groups, some brave enough to come along with their head held up, some solo warriors joining but sitting alone in the back. Louis made sure to greet every individual, to welcome them and offer a cookie and a drink. Niall was also walking around, gathering up the people sat alone and encouraging them to talk with one another.

The atmosphere was calm, positive, hopeful.

Harry had yet to appear, so Louis was stalling.

It was 16:05, the meeting was supposed to start at 16:00, but Louis was mingling and introducing people so was convinced no one would mind too much. Many students introduced themselves and openly revealed their sexuality, much to Louis’s joy. Others seemed reserved, nervous at the sheer presence of such an openness and bravery required to be so candid.

At 16:11, Louis realized he really couldn’t hold it off any longer.

“Welcome everyone, to the ne—“

“I’m here!” A voice yelled from just beyond the doorway.

Louis’s whole body filled with both relief and excitement as his boy came flying through the door and stumbling into a table. The room chuckled at his eagerness, all very aware of his importance to the boy stood at the front of the room. Harry lifted his eyes to the group and immediately blushed a pretty pink, ruffled at all the attention directed at him. Louis smiled brightly at him, his eyes soft and loving toward his pretty boy’s flustered state. Harry got himself together and shuffled towards the front, torn between wanting to kiss Louis hello and not wanting to disturb the group.

Louis quickly made up his mind for him, closing the gap between them and pressing a quick kiss against his cheek.

“Hey baby, thanks for coming.” He said quietly, aware of the groups’ stares.

Harry smiled bashfully, knocking his head into Louis’s shoulder before taking a seat and letting him continue.

“As I was saying,” Louis paused, flicking a glance at Harry’s pretty figure curling up in the chair next to Alex, “welcome to the group! As the poster explained, the aim for this group is to increase awareness and visibility for our community within the school ground. School is a place we have no choice but to attend every day, and therefore I believe, it should be one of the safest places.”

Various heads nodded in agreement, a few vocal affirmations came from the bigger group of students sat near the front. Harry beamed at his boyfriend, so overwhelmed with pride that he was doing this for them.

“So here’s the plan: I want to stage a Pride March Fundraiser here at the school.” Louis paused, his eyes flicking to Harry’s for support, Harry nodded gently, a smile tugging at his lips. “I want the march to raise awareness and visibility, and I want the fundraiser to get the funds to build a gender-neutral bathroom.”

The atmosphere in the room brightened as people became excited at the prospect of a project. Harry glanced at the various groups, noting a couple sat together to the left of Louis who were particularly enthusiastic. They were young, perhaps in their first year at the school, and their hands were clasped as tight as possible, resting on top of their knees as they sat pressed together.

Upon a glance, they looked like an average heterosexual couple; a boy and a girl. If you looked close enough, you would notice a slight shadow on the cheeks of the girl, and how her hands dwarfed her boyfriend’s. Minor details you wouldn’t notice unless you were looking for them, but Harry noticed the tears in her eyes and the way she was looking at Louis in absolute awe, as if he had created the concept of gender neutral.

“So here’s what I would like everyone to do,” Louis said, drawing the attention back to himself.

“We need to research how to do this. I’ve made a list of information we need, so if people are willing and able, I’d love you all to come and take a piece of paper and do as much research as possible on your topic before the next meeting. Only do this if you can okay? Is everyone on board?”

Heads nodded around the room, smiles blinding Louis’s vision.

“Wonderful, thank you so much for coming everyone, I’m so excited to see you again next week and start putting this idea into motion.”

After dismissing the group, the members started walking to the front to collect a topic to research. Many gave Louis hugs and thanked him endlessly for starting the group; the young couple hung back until most of the group had gone. Louis turned to talk to them but the girl threw his arms around him before he could get a word out.

“Thank you, so much.” She mumbled.

Louis pulled back and grinned at her, murmuring an ‘of course’, and shaking her boyfriend’s hand. They both picked up a topic sheet before leaving the room, hands still clasped together tightly and smile etched on their face, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Louis turned to his boy, about to express his happiness when Harry quickly stood up in panic.

“Lou, I-I can’t do the research at home,” Harry stuttered.

“Sweetheart I know that, I’d never want you to put yourself in danger at home, you know that.” Louis cooed, walking towards him with his arms outstretched.

“But I want to help, I want to do my part of the research.” Harry insisted.

“We can just do it together, at mine, okay?” Louis said, slipping both arms around Harry’s waist and pulling him flush against his body.

“No you don’t understand, _I_ want to do it, I want to be like every other member of the group—“

“But you’re not every other member my love, you’re my boy, it’s different.”

“I _don’t want_ to be different!” Harry exploded, pushing out of Louis’s arms and standing away from him. “I want to be like the other kids, I want to help! And use the computer at home! I-I want to be...”

Louis watched him for a moment, the fire behind his boy’s eyes beginning to fade into sadness. His arms wrapped around his own stomach, a classic Harry sign of insecurity, and his weight shifted from foot to foot as he shuffled away from Louis.

“Darling,” Louis whispered, “I hate that you think that way.”

Harry swallowed, looking at the floor.

“I’m sorry you feel isolated, but there’s nothing more I can for you, my love.”

When Harry’s shoulder’s started shaking, Louis caved and crowded him against the wall, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other clutching his neck, holding him against his chest as Harry cried into his neck.  

“I do everything I can for you, Harry, but I cannot change your home life, I cannot change your Dad, I cannot change the past.”

“I-I know, I’m s-sorry Lou.” Harry sobbed.

“When I’m at football, you can use the computer at my house okay? I’ll leave you to it, and you’ll be just like the other kids.” Louis soothed, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Harry nodded in response, a red flush of embarrassment creeping up his neck. He knew it was silly, getting worked up, but he wasn’t allowed to use the computer at home unsupervised, and he definitely wasn’t allowed to be researching gay pride events. The gentle touch of Louis’s fingertips calmed his tears, rhythmic brushes through his curls accompanied by delicate presses of lips against the crown of his head.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

He felt Louis’s smile against his head, “I love you too, angel, so much.”

The couple stood together for a moment longer, just breathing and calming down. Louis began singing the lyrics to _Songbird_ under his breath, tightening his grip around Harry’s waist and pulling them flush together before beginning to sway them from side to side. Harry’s arms came up and rested on Louis’s shoulders, a watery smile forming on his blotchy face.

“For you, they’ll be no more crying,” He sang, “For you, the sun will be shining.”

They danced around the classroom until Harry was giggling and singing along, nudging his nose against Louis’s, his way of asking for a kiss.

_“And I love you, I love you, I love you…like never before.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Songbird - Fleetwood Mac x


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some fluff for ya x

Louis’s house was everything Harry could ever ask for.

It was lively, positive, and full of love. His sisters were like mini rays of sunshine, the three little ones always giggling and playing together, the eldest always engaging with Harry to make him feel welcome. Louis’s mother was the epitome of nurturing, always smothering him with kisses and encouraging him to stay for dinner.

They were Harry’s family.

They didn’t know the extent of his home life, but they knew it wasn’t pleasant for him there. He didn’t tell them because he knew Louis’s mother would insist on taking him in, but there was barely enough space in their house as it was. The three youngest girls (Bo, Cartia, Delilah) all shared a room, and Louis and Annie (the eldest) shared a room, with their Mother sleeping in the box room. Harry already felt like he bothered them too much, so living there would be a debt he could never repay.

“I think the girls are still at their friends, and Annie should be at work, and I know Mom’s at work, so…” Louis said as he unlocked the door and pulled Harry through, pressing him up against the wall and placing kisses on his neck.

Harry’s head lolled back against the paint, his arms trying to grasp onto Louis’s shirt. He tugged until Louis lifted his face and met Harry’s gaze, his eyes flicking to his lips. Harry nudged his nose against Louis’s showing he wanted a kiss.

“C’mon baby,” Louis whispered, a smirk appearing on his face, “Kiss me.”

Harry blushed, a whine escaping his throat. Louis dipped his head again, nosing along Harry’s jaw and peppering little kisses towards his ear, Harry’s weakness.

“L-Lou please,” Harry pleaded as Louis’s lips closed around his earlobe.

“You wanna a kiss baby?” Louis said, his lips brushing the skin under Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned in agreement, his hands finally cooperating and placing themselves on Louis’s neck to tilt his head. Harry struggled to be the dominant one, his entire upbringing had forced his nature into being submissive and obedient, meaning Louis did everything he could to encourage Harry to take what he wanted from him. Nothing made Louis happier than Harry randomly kissing him or being affectionate, even if it took a little coercion, Harry would eventually ask or perform what he wanted.

“C’mon pudding, kiss your boy like you want too,” Louis murmured, pushing his lips out as he spoke.

Harry finally surged forward, lips open and demanding with a hand tugging the back of Louis’s hair. A noise sounded in the back of Louis’s throat as Harry took control, his hands moving to grip Louis’s waist and flip them so Louis was pressed against the wall.

“L-Lou, upstairs,” Harry said into their kiss, barely breaking apart to speak.

Louis responded with a roll of his hips, slowly pushing up into Harry forcing a whimper out of the flushed boy.

“C’mon baby, let’s go—“

“Go where, Louis William?”

The boys froze, still pressed together with their lips firmly locked. Harry squeaked and pulled back from their embrace, eyes darting around the room in panic. Louis slipped an arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him back in front of his body, trying to hide their lower halves from his less-than-impressed Mother’s face.

“G-Going to the library, right Harry? T-To study…”

His Mother raised an eyebrow, slowly scanning the couple from head to toe. Eventually, a smirk appeared on her face as Harry squirmed more and more, becoming mildly distressed at her reaction. Louis noticed the genuine panic blooming on his boy’s face and shot a serious yet pleading look to his Mother.

“Go on up boys, but if I hear a sound from that room, you know the consequences.”

The consequences being having to do the washing up for a week straight, an event that occurred more often than they’d like to admit.

“S-So s-sorry Elizabeth, s-so—“ Harry stuttered.

“It’s alright love, nothing I haven’t seen before.” She soothed, nodding at her son for them to go.

Louis slipped his hand into Harry’s, gently tugging him up the stairs towards his room. They stumbled through the door and collapsed together on the bottom bunk, mindful of the bed on top belonging to Annie. Louis wrestled to get Harry situated in his arms, flat on top of him between Louis’s knees, one arm wrapped across his back and the other tangled in his curls.

“Lou I don’t want her to be mad,” Harry insisted, trying to sit up.

“Baby you know she doesn’t care, she’s joking, we’ve had five years of awkward situations, much worse than a little kissing.”

Harry pressed his face into Louis’s neck, the heat from his flushed cheeks sinking into Louis’s skin. Louis’s hand naturally glided across his boy’s back, slipping under his t-shirt and tracing patterns on his skin while the other twisted little curls around his fingers. Eventually, Harry completely sunk into his embrace, letting his limbs go loose and his lips part against Louis’s skin. He nuzzled his nose down to Louis’s collarbones, nudging Louis’s t-shirt out the way so he could properly cuddle into his chest.

“You want shirts off, darling?” Louis mumbled into a head of curls.

“Your mom…” Harry whispered.

“S’okay little dove, take it off,” Louis replied, gently lifting Harry’s figure and pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Harry deflated into Louis’s skin as soon as they were pressed together, finally allowing all his stress to disappear for a while and just exist with his boy.

“Sing for me Lou,” Harry whispered, wanting some noise.

Louis nodded, pressing a firm kiss into Harry’s curls before lowly singing the lyrics to _Flowers in the Window_ , an old song he and Harry would sing together while working together in the garden over summer.

“You are one in a million and I love you so,”

“Let’s watch the flowers grow…” They sang together, content smiles and lazy touches making the perfect moment.

~

Their serene bubble was broken when the front door slammed shut, making Harry jolt awake in panic thinking he was at his own home. The distant giggling and high-pitch voices soon soothed his panic however, and the solid warmth of his boyfriend led beneath him reminded him he was safe right now.

“LOUIS!” Was the only warning they got before the door flew open and three little bodies started climbing on the bed.

“Hey my little cherubs,” Louis mumbled, voice thick from sleep.

“Harry’s here! Harry’s here!” Cartia, aged 4, cheered.

“Hello pretty,” Harry cooed, pushing himself up from Louis’s embrace and twisting to sit on the edge of the bed so the girls could climb on him properly. He secured Cartia on his lap while Bo and Delilah draped themselves on top of Louis, cuddling into his warmth where Harry had been.

“Why are you naked?” Cartia asked, poking Harry’s nipple.

“Question is why do you have crumbs around your mouth young lady?” Louis intervened, sitting up and taking his sisters with him.

“We made cookies at school!” She cheered.

“Well let’s move to the kitchen and try them shall we? Race ya!” Louis said, lifting the girls and placing them on the floor.

The three scattered from his room in an instant, thundering down the stairs and shouting their victory from the kitchen. Louis shuffled forward until he was sat behind Harry, his legs caging him and his chest pressed against Harry’s back. He muffled his laughter at the girl’s antics into Harry’s neck, slipping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

“You okay, baby?” He asked.

“Yeah Lou, I’m so happy here, always.”

“I know love, I can feel it.” He said softly, pressing little kisses up Harry’s neck and nosing at his skin.

“We should get a cookie, then you’ve got football, I should head home?” Harry said, his voice wavering.

“No baby you’re not going home, you need to do your research yes?” Louis said firmly, Harry wasn’t going home until tomorrow, when his Dad would return from his business trip and expect him there.

“O-Oh, yes! I do!” Harry said excitedly.

Louis laughed at his boy, pushing him forward to standing and following his movement. Louis dipped his head and pressed a kiss against Harry’s naked skin, right over his heart, hugging them close for a moment before separating and grabbing their shirts.

“I’m gonna make you proud with all the research I’ll do, Lou.” Harry exclaimed, his eyes bright.

_“You always make me proud, little dove, always.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is Flowers in the Window - Travis x

**Author's Note:**

> more to come - let me know what you think :) x


End file.
